1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a driving circuit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a display device in which an electric field is applied to a liquid crystal material having an anisotropic dielectric constant. The liquid crystal material is injected between a color filter substrate and an array substrate having thin film transistors (TFT) formed thereon. The amount of light transmitted through the substrate is adjusted by controlling the intensity of the electric field, thereby displaying an image.
In LCDs, there is a technique in which one pixel is divided into two sub-pixels. A data voltage having a high gamma value (hereinafter, referred to as a high data voltage) and a data voltage having a low gamma value (hereinafter, referred to as a low data voltage) are respectively applied to the two sub-pixels so that the arrangement directions of liquid crystal molecules in the two sub-pixels are different, thereby improving the visibility from left and right viewing angles.
Specifically, in a 2G1D structure in which gate lines are respectively electrically connected to two sub-pixels and a common data line is electrically connected to the two sub-pixels, the high and low data voltages are alternately applied to the two sub-pixels. In a 1G2D structure in which a common gate line is electrically connected to two sub-pixels and data lines are respectively electrically connected to the two sub-pixels, the two sub-pixels can be charged substantially at the same time. Therefore, voltage swing generally does not occur, and a gamma value is adjusted by converting an image data.